poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Runs Away from the Twister
Winnie the Pooh Runs Away from the Twister is an upcoming film to be made by Billy2009. It will appear in a nearby future. Plot In June 1969, 5-year-old Jo (Alexa Vega), her parents, and the family dog Toby seek shelter in a storm cellar as a powerful F5 tornado strikes. The storm is so strong that the storm cellar door is ripped off and Jo's father is sucked out into the storm. Jo, her mother, and Toby survive. Many years later in the present day, Jo (Helen Hunt), now a meteorologist, is reunited with her estranged husband, Bill Harding (Bill Paxton), a former weather researcher and storm chaser, who has since become a weather reporter. He is planning to marry sex therapist Melissa Reeves (Jami Gertz). They need Jo's signature on the divorce papers and have tracked her down during an active bout of stormy weather. Jo has built four identical tornado research devices called DOROTHY, based on Bill's designs. The device is designed to release hundreds of sensors into the center of a tornado to study its structure from the inside, with the purpose of creating a more advanced storm warning system. Bill and Melissa join Jo, Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear, Mr. Peaboy, Sherman, the Road Rovers and friends and her team of storm chasers, and the team encounters Dr. Jonas Miller (Cary Elwes), a smug, corporate-funded meteorologist and storm chaser. When Bill discovers that Jonas has created a device based on DOROTHY, called DOT-3, he vows to help Jo deploy DOROTHY before Miller can claim credit for the idea. During the first tornado, Jo's truck and DOROTHY I are both destroyed. They continue storm chasing in Bill's truck, with Melissa in the back seat. They find a second tornado, a confirmed F2, and head off on a back road when it shifts its track. They soon find themselves driving through heavy rain and then smack right into the tornadoes, spinning them around on the highway until the tornadoes dissipate. They're fine, but Melissa becomes hysterical from the ordeal, and Bill has to calm her down. The team visits Jo's aunt Meg's house in Wakita, Oklahoma for food and rest. Brer Rabbit reunites with Pooh and friends and meets Pooh's other friends. They soon learn that a "hopping" F3 tornado is on the ground, but they have trouble finding it. Jo drives ahead of the team to intercept the oncoming tornado, but a telephone pole falls on the back of Bill's truck and knocks DOROTHY II out onto the road, disabling it. As the tornado lifts and touches down closer, Bill pulls Jo into the truck and moves to safety. The two confront each other over their marriage and Jo's obsession with stopping tornadoes, due to her father's death. That following night, an F4 tornado devastates a drive-in cinema, forcing everyone to take shelter in a pit in a car repair shop warehouse. By this time, Melissa has been traumatized by the experiences, and leaves, while also recognizing the unresolved feelings between Jo and Bill. The tornado continues on to Wakita, devastating the town and injuring Meg while destroying her house. After Bill and Jo rescue Meg and her dog from her collapsing house, they hear that an even stronger storm, an F5, is forming 25 miles south of their position. Inspecting Meg's wind chime sculptures, Jo realizes that the most likely method to successfully deploy DOROTHY's sensors into a tornado would be to add additional body surface to catch the wind. As they reach the F5, the team adds aluminum from soda cans to work as wind flaps, but the deployment of DOROTHY III is a failure. Meanwhile, Jonas attempts to deploy DOT-3, but after ignoring warnings from Bill, his truck is caught by the tornado and he and his driver, Eddie (Zach Grenier), are killed. Jo and Bill set out on their own and are able to deploy the last DOROTHY successfully, using Bill's truck as an anchor. From miles away, the research team sees immediate results on their computers from the sensors. Bill and Jo's celebration is cut short, however, as the tornado shifts course toward them. They take shelter in a shed where they anchor themselves to irrigation pipes. The tornado destroys the shed and Jo and Bill find themselves in the vortex of the massive funnel, securely floating in air using leather straps. After the F5 dies out, Jo and Bill find themselves alone on the floor of the former shed. They then decide to run their own lab and rekindle their marriage. Brer Rabbit asks Winnie the Pooh that he could join the team and he says yes. Trivia * Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel, Squirt and the Super Secret Pup Club (Rebound, Cupcake and Patches) will guest star in this film. *Brer Rabbit will join the team in the end of the film. *The film takes place before Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies (2010). Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Billy2009 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Tornado Adventure films